Escape From Hell
by JuminHan'sAssistant
Summary: After being sold into human trafficking at 5 years old, Jekyll's been living happily under his master Aloysius Utterson. But will Hyde tear the two apart and sell Jekyll? Or will a war seperate the two forever? ((Crossover between TSFHJ and TGS))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolouge.

He didn't know who he was, what he used to be... Every night for 20 years a routine got set in place and the young 25 year old chemist would be forced to follow. He hated his master, and he resisted his commands for months until he couldn't bear the punishments anymore. He was being used for sex and sometimes his master would bring his friends over to watch him be tortured, they'd laugh, call him dirty names. The young chemist was being humiliated and there was nothing that could change that. He'd cry himself to sleep every night when he was left alone and pray he wasn't bothered until morning. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be saved... He wanted to escape from hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Silverette and The Blonde

It was cold in the darkness of the night. Hyde walked down the street trying to find a way back home and stopped seeing someone in the darkness. "Hey Utterson! Long time no see. How's that little slave of yours doing?" Utterson looked at Hyde and smiled broadly before walking over. "He took a few years to break, but other than that he's been doing fine. What about you?" The slave owner sighed before leaning on Utterson's car. "He's been a real pain in the ass. Damn bastard has bitten me more than once and a damn whip won't work anymore so I'm taking a different technique, I'm starving him."

Utterson rolled his eyes, he knew Hyde, but this was going a bit too the extremes. "You do realize that you might kill him? Right?" Hyde laughed and then put a hand on Utterson's shoulder. "Yeah I know. Besides if he dies I'm going out to kidnap someone else who will help me reach my satisfaction. I helped you find yours, remember?" How could Utterson forget that day? It was burned into his mind...

 _20 years ago..._

 _It was sunny out on a Saturday morning. A young boy around 5 years old was happily walking down the streets of London near his home. He had green eyes, glasses, and his black hair tied back in a ponytail. He looked around and realized that he had gotten himself lost. He wasn't where he should be... Did he take a wrong turn? No, he couldn't have, unless he passed the street he was supposed to turn onto... Now scared, the little boy started walking again, this time going back to where he last remembered being before he got lost. Little did he know, a van was following him slowly. The little boy looked over when the van pulled up beside him. The van slowly stopped and the back door opened. "Hey kid, need a ride home?" The little boy looked at the driver concerned, the silverette looked back at him, his piercing red eyes locked onto his target and he smiled evilly. And quickly, the boy ran off down the street._

 _Quickly turning the van around the driver followed him quickly. The little boy kept running, getting himself even more lost and more panicked as he kept passing streets. The van was right on his tail, he couldn't escape it no matter what he tried. The back door opened and the blonde kept his eyes trained on the little boy like a wolf. And quickly he lunged for him. The little boy screamed but his captor covered his mouth, wincing when the little boy bit his hand. "You fucking bitch! Oh be lucky I'm not killing you because I would've by now." Picking up the boy, the blonde forced him into the van and shut the door. He knew the silverette had good use for him..._

 **This chapter took a while to write seeing as how I went through multiple scenarios where the kidnapping should've happened. But I digress. Leave a review and I will update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

Escape From Hell

Chapter 3: Spending Time With His Master

Utterson walked into the house and shut the door, he leaned on the wall and then removed his coat. He hated this, he really did. Though if he quit Hyde would have his head for it and that wouldn't end well for the silverette. Sighing he looked at the clock and cursed loudly seeing that he was late in feeding his slave, quickly he went into the cabinet and took a glance through the cabinet and sighed. "Well, I guess my adorable slave and I can have a little treat tonight." Utterson smiled softly before picking up the phone. It didn't take long for Utterson to have dinner ready, and he went downstairs to find his slave, the raven haired chemist looked up and quickly teared up. He was scared and Utterson sensed that. "Jekyll... It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you love..." Jekyll slowly relaxed and crawled over to him twhen the scent of his master hit his nose. Utterson smiled softly and pulled Jekyll into his lap before laughing quietly. "You, my love, need a bath tonight."

Jekyll smiled knowing how nicely Utterson treats him and looked up at the silverette. His master knew how to make him smile and he brought hm upstairs. Once he did he noticed it was snowing out. Utterson was worried, he knew how cold it gets in the basement and he thought about allowing Jekyll to sleep in his bed with him during the winter. And he agreed to that idea. The silverette walked to the kitchen as Jekyll went to the window looking out at the falling snow. It always made him happy when winter came knowing he'd get more time with his master. He smiled wider the thought and noticed the silverette appear beside him. Utterson put a hand on Jekyll's shoulder before carefully removing the collar. "Come on, dinner won't be here for a while, so let's go outside for a bit. Okay?" Jekyll laughed and hugged Utterson tightly before the silverette walked over and got both of their coats. Once they were both ready Utterson opened the door and let Jekyll out.

The 25 year old walked out and happily spun around before falling into the grass. Utterson smiled and went out after him, though Utterson wouldn't say it to Jekyll, he was happy he had kidnapped him, and he enjoyed the time they had together. The raven haired male looked up at his master and laughed quietly before the silverette pulled him up to his feet. Utterson looked down at Jekyll and smiled before noticing a car pull into the driveway. He was worried it was a police car and stepped in front of Jekyll protectively. And Jekyll grabbed his master's arm in fear of being taken away from him. But Utterson eased Jekyll's fears once he realized it was just the guy delivering their dinner. Utterson sent Jekyll inside before taking out his wallet and paid the teenager before heading inside with the two pizza boxes. Jekyll was happily sitting as the counter swinging his legs like a little kid. Utterson laughed quietly knowing Jekyll acted like a little kid at times and set the boxes on the counter.

Jekyll watched him as the silverette got the both of them a plate with a glass of wine. Though he knew Jekyll well, he loved watching Jekyll's reaction to wine. It varied from quickly guzzling it down, to barely touching it. And tonight Jekyll quickly swallowed the red liquid and quickly finished his dinner making Utterson laugh quietly at the mess on Jekyll's face. Getting a napkin Utterson wiped off Jekyll's face and then kissed him gently. Jekyll wrapped his arms around Utterson and moaned softly into his mouth. The silverette pulled back and looked into his slave's green eyes. "Let's go upstairs. Okay?" Jekyll nodded eagerly and went upstairs. The silverette walked upstairs and smiled softly. The two faced each other and Utterson got Jekyll changed into black and red silk pajamas and laid him down in bed. The raven haired man looked up at Utterson before the silverette laid beside him, turned the light off and slowly fell to sleep with his obedient slave beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Escape From Hell

Chapter 4: Hyde's Warning

Utterson awoke early the next morning, the silverette looked around before looking down at Jekyll's sleeping form. The chemist was smiling in his sleep and the silverette couldn't help but smile as well. He went to get out of bed making Jekyll whine in protest. "I'll be right back love. Don't worry..." The silverette got out of bed and went downstairs to start making breakfast for the two of them before he heard a sharp knock at the door. He sighed and walked over before opening it... and he froze seeing Hyde standing there. "Aloysius, it's time for the inspection on your precious Jekyll." Utterson almost got sick, he had completely forgotten about the inspection... Swallowing, the silverette let Hyde in before yelling for Jekyll. Quickly the chemist ran downstairs and froze. He shrank back in fear seeing Hyde's cold hard gaze on him.

"Is he... wearing your clothes? And WHY was he upstairs?!" Hyde demanded angrily, Jekyll backed away in fear and Utterson quickly stepped between them. But the blonde pushed the silverette out of the way and made Jekyll remove his shirt. The chemist shook his head no but Hyde yelled at Utterson to get Jekyll in line. And regretfully, Utterson slapped Jekyll across the face sending the chemist to the floor. Jekyll teared up as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. Hyde harshly turned Jekyll around and snarled in anger seeing that Jekyll had no signs of abuse. "You've had him for 20 damn fucking years and yet you've never punished him?! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!? Do you realize that he hasn't been broken, and he could run off to the police and get us jailed?! You know what? It's time he learned his place Aloysius. Get him downstairs and I'll show you what real punishment is."

Jekyll looked at his master in fear and Utterson nodded slightly. The three went into the basement and Hyde grabbed Jekyll by the hair and dragged him to the wall. Once there he chained the 25 year old to the wall and grabbed a whip. Utterson couldn't watch as Jekyll was struck and his slave screamed in pain begging for him to stop the pain. Another lash was delivered this time drawing blood, Jekyll was hysterical at this point and he pulled on the chains, Hyde looked at Utterson and drew a gun before handing the whip to the silverette. "You stop whipping him, and I'll shoot you both." Utterson knew he had no choice... he had to hurt Jekyll to save them both. Taking the whip, Utterson closed his eyes and then struck Jekyll. The 25 year old cried out for his master to stop but Utterson kept striking him with the whip, each one getting harder and harder to bare.

Finally, Utterson had enough and threw the whip down. "Aloysius, pick up the whip and continue. Remember what's at stake." Utterson turned to Hyde with anger in his eyes and picked the whip up, he poised his arm to strike, then brought the whip down. Hyde screamed and staggered back holding his eye in pain. "You don't know the mistake you've just made Aloysius Utterson. I'd be careful about what you do with your precious slave." And with that, the blonde left, Utterson quickly got Jekyll freed before holding him close. He was scared about what Hyde meant, he didn't want to lose Jekyll and it broke his heart thinking to think about it... Hyde wouldn't go down without a fight. And Utterson meant war.


	5. Chapter 5

Escape From Hell

Chapter 5: Scheisse

Hyde slammed the door and then leaned on the wall. It took him an hour to get home because of what Utterson did to him. He went upstairs and shut the bathroom door before starting to examine the gash on his cheek. Blood stained his fingers and he put them into his mouth before sighing. How dare that damn silverette turn on him. "Oh he's going to pay... And his slave, will be mine." Hyde's mind wandered to what he'd do to Utterson's precious slave. He softly moaned as he relished in the thought. Soon after the urge to pleasure himself became too powerful. But he held back his desires and got his coat before heading out to the street. He looked around for a minute before quickly running down the sidewalk.

It didn't take long for Hyde to find his target. A young man in his 20s and he eyed him carefully. He looked exactly like Jekyll... but could he be the real thing? If it was Jekyll, then why was he out here without his master? Hyde didn't have time to question it as the throbbing between his legs became more painful. Hyde quickly walked over, grabbed the young man by the wrist and dragged him into an alleyway. Quickly Hyde removed his belt and pinned the raven haired man against the wall. His green eyes were widened in fear as Hyde started biting his neck leaving marks. Hyde was fighting to not lose control as he got the other man on his knees. The raven haired man looked up at him before removing Hyde's pants and boxers and eagerly taking the slave owner'a cock into his mouth.

Hyde moaned in pleasure and laid his head back and used the wall to hold himself up. The young man deep throated Hyde and rapidly licked him, somehow he had wanted this as much as Hyde, and he knew it wouldn't go over well with a certain silverette later. Unable to hold back anymore, Hyde pushed the ravenette back and removed the young man's pants. The ravenette willingly spread his legs for the blonde above him and Hyde slowly pushed into him. They both moaned in pleasure and Hyde started to move hard and fast. He needed to relieve the pressure building in him and the tightness of his partner was making it easier. It felt like he hadn't been broken at all and Hyde was happy to know he was the one to change that. He kept thrusting faster and harder, the two moaned in pure bliss as the pleasure started to take over them.

With a loud unhinged moan, the previous twinge of pleasure skyrocketed and Hyde came hard inside his partner filling the ravenette to the brink. Pulling out Hyde panted hard as he looked down at his victim. And his eyes widened once he realized that it was Jekyll under him. Hearing footsteps running closer to them Hyde composed himself and ran off leaving Jekyll there wondering who he was with. Utterson ran after Hyde with a gun in hand. He hadn't forgiven him and wanted him dead. The silverette stopped and looked around, he cursed loudly when he realized he had lost Hyde. "That bastard... where did you go...?" Utterson turned and froze seeing a gun pointed at him. "Scheisse... What are you-" A gunshot rang out and Utterson fell to the ground having been tackled by Jekyll. And with pure horror, Utterson realized Jekyll had been shot. He had sacrificed himself to save his master.


	6. Chapter 6

Escape From Hell

Chapter 6: Lead Me Away, Or Leave Me Lying Here

Utterson pulled Jekyll close as tears started in his eyes. Jekyll coughed and put a hand on the side of Utterson's neck and the silverette gently took hold of it. It was getting harder and harder not to break down now as blood got onto the 30 year old's hands and shirt. "Henry I'm so sorry... I never wanted this to happen..." Utterson's voice broke at the end as he started crying and Jekyll pulled him down to kiss him gently. The silverette kissed back and while distracting Utterson, Jekyll placed the silverette's hand on his exposed abdomen. The young master froze feeling something was different and looked at Jekyll with shock. "You're... Oh Henry why didn't you tell me...?" Utterson whispered softly before Jekyll coughed again. "I didn't know how too... You were so busy that I never had a chance too... Master, I love you... I love my master... until my..." Jekyll was crying by now, he was scared of what may happen to him and Utterson tried calming him down but it wasn't enough, he was crying too much to keep calm.

The two stayed there, Utterson had stayed even after Jekyll had passed. The silverette looked up hearing police officers and fought not to go with them, he screamed for Jekyll but he knew that it was hopeless. His love, his life, his everything had died that day. And he watched from inside the car as they drove off to home. Utterson wouldn't speak to anyone on the way there, and he wouldn't eat anything either. He had been broken that night and Utterson couldn't care enough if he had too, when he got home he leaned against the door and teared up knowing that his slave would never greet him when he came home again. Slowly walking upstairs Utterson wiped his eyes and then collapsed in bed before slowly falling asleep.

 _Utterson on woke up and looked around. Everything seemed the same. Or was it? He thought he heard footsteps and looked around before getting up and going downstairs. Jekyll was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him and Utterson's heart stopped. Quickly he ran down and hugged Jekyll tightly as he cried softly and his slave kissed him softly before-_ Utterson awoke with a start. He got up and quickly went out to the hallway and looked down at the stairs. He lowered his head and let a tear streak down his face as he accepted what had happened. Jekyll was gone and he knew it, sadness was replaced by revenge and Utterson knew Scheisse had to pay. And he wouldn't stop until he got his slave back.


	7. Chapter 7

Escape From Hell

Chapter 7: Remember Who You Are

Utterson sat on the bed holding a picture of him and Jekyll, the silverette had taken that when they were out at the park, but no matter what, it wasn't changing Utterson's mood in the slightest. He set the picture down beside him and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sound the bugle now... Play it just for me... As the seasons change, remember how I used to be... I've got nothing left, just an empty heart... Now I can't go on, I can't even start... I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight... there's nothing more for me, lead me away... Or leave me lying here." Utterson looked out the window and got up before pulling out a chair, sitting down, and laying his head in his arms before staring out the window. Staring out at the blizzard going on outside.

 _"Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care... there's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere..."_

As Utterson began to fall asleep he realized that the snow had started messing with his mind, he looked closer and saw his friends standing there calling to him but he knew they weren't real. He knew that all too well. "Without a light I, fear that I will stumble in the dark... lay down and decide not to go on..." But when he saw Jekyll he stood up and put a hand on the window, his eyes locked onto the form of his lover completely forgetting that it wasn't real.

 _"Then from on high, somewhere in the distance, there's a voice that calls, 'Remember who you are! If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow... So be strong tonight... And remember who you are...' "_

Utterson opened the window and a cold breeze hit his face making him shut his eyes, when he opened them, he realized he was only dreaming and he let a tear stream down his face. Looking over to his sword he pulled it out of the scabbard and looked at it, he not only saw his reflection, but he saw Jekyll's reflection as well. Putting a hand on his neck he slowly relaxed knowing Jekyll was with him. The silverette looked over at the window and closed the curtains before walking out of the room.

 _"Yes! You're a soldier now! Fighting in a battle, to be free once more! Yeah that's worth fighting for!"_

After getting his coat the silverette walked out into the snow storm and went down the sidewalk. He knew Jekyll was somewhere and that he was alive. But he'd have to fight to get him back. Even if it means losing his life... Shaking his head he continued on, the wind and snow blinding him. Utterson still pressed on not wanting to stop and wait for the storm to pass, if it was true that Jekyll was alive then he wouldn't want to wait any longer then he needed to. This was the only way Utterson would get his life back... Or lose it in the face of death.


	8. Chapter 8

Escape From Hell

Chapter 8: Fight At Hyde Park

Thunder sounded overhead threatening a storm. It had taken two years for Utterson to realize Jekyll wasn't anywhere to be found. And the silverette had challenged Hyde to a fight in the park late at night with a few others. The blonde eagerly accepted and Utterson told him that under no circumstances was anyone allowed to drink beforehand. And the silverette knew he couldn't trust Hyde but he wanted this to end. Utterson was standing alone in the center of the park, the others he had with him were just showing up. They consisted of, Oswald Carew, Randal Lanyon, and Simon Stride. All of them had a weapon ready to go, none of them were messing around anymore. Hyde wasn't an easy man to take down and he was fighting with only one other person.

The wind grew harsher and Utterson noticed Hyde walking up with his teammate. "You know the rules, whoever runs away first loses. We win, you let us all go. You win, then I will gladly take the place of your slave." Hyde smirked and nodded before pulling out a sword of his own, Utterson growled and pulled his own sword out of the scabbard. The others pulled a knife or had chains with something sharp on it, it would definitely do damage then. Hyde looked over at his teammate who was looking away from him. The blonde narrowed his eyes before running towards the others. Utterson stood his ground and quickly blocked the attack. Lanyon quickly pulled him off with the chains he had and Hyde snarled before kicking him in the jaw.

Utterson growled in anger and then quickly Stride stabbed Hyde in the shoulder. The blonde pushed him away before pulling the knife out of his shoulder and getting closer to him. Utterson quickly kicked the knife out of Hyde's hand before the two began to fight. Lanyon and Stride watched as the two fought furiously, sword colliding with sword. It was storming by then, the rain made the ground slippery with mud and Utterson quickly backflips before Hyde could strike the silverette down. The two separated and circled each other, both breathing hard and drenched from the rain. It was Utterson who ran at Hyde and struck him down. But it was Lanyon who finished it by choking the blonde to death.

The silverette wiped the sweat that threatened to roll into his eyes before looking back at Hyde's teammate. He was still standing there, hood up. But he had a sword in hand by then and looked at Utterson with emotionless eyes. The silverette growled before running at him, and his attack was blocked. The force of it knocked the 28 year old's hood off and Utterson froze. Lanyon looked up and his eyes widened, Carew looked at Utterson and narrowed his eyes wondering why he wasn't continuing the attack. And Stride was just about to charge in and help the silverette but Lanyon stopped him. The silverette teared up and whispered one name he hasn't said in years. "Henry..."

Quickly the young chemist looked at Utterson and narrowed his eyes in hatred. He quickly made a move to strike the silverette and Utterson blocked it. He couldn't believe that his lover was fighting him, especially now. Lanyon ran forward with a sword in hand and quickly assisted Utterson in the fight. The two fought in unison and Jekyll got another sword in hand before fighting the both of them at the same time. At the same time lightning struck the ground starting a fire, but they kept fighting anyways. The others ran off but the three never stopped fighting. The smoke was getting thicker, and it was getting harder to breathe. Utterson coughed and fell to his knees, his sword fell from his hand.

Lanyon kept going no matter how hard it was to breathe. And he managed to disarm Jekyll before the ravenette could stab him. Quickly Jekyll got up and knew they had to get out of there. The two helped Utterson to his feet and quickly ran out of the park and down the street before the police showed up. The three looked at each other before smiling. "It's over now. We can finally live the way we were meant too. Not as masters and slaves, but as we were before Hyde roped us into his game." Jekyll smiled and looked at the silverette before hugging him tightly. "And I'll never let you go again... Never..."


	9. Chapter 9

Escape From Hell

Chapter 9: I'll Always Return

The three walked down the street in silence, Jekyll was being carried by Utterson and had fallen asleep in the silverette's arms. Lanyon looked over at the two and smiled slightly before telling Utterson he was going to head home. The silverette nodded and bid him goodbye before continuing to walk down the street to his house. Utterson sighed when he realized he had to open the door and hoisted Jekyll onto his shoulder before opening the door and walking in. The silverette made his way upstairs and laid Jekyll in bed before removing the young chemist's clothes and covering him with the blanket. He looked down at his lover and smiled softly before removing his own shirt and pants and laying in bed next to Jekyll. The silverette held him close and softly began to sing to get Jekyll to sleep comfortably. "I hear the wind, call my name... the sound that leads me home again... It sparks up a fire, a flame that still runs... to you, I'll always return..."

The two laid there in each other's arms, Utterson smiling in his sleep as Jekyll was curled up against him. Though it was nice to finally sleep soundly after 2 years, Utterson woke up early in the morning. He stared at the window and walked over to it. He pulled a chair up and sat in front of the window staring at the night sky. He was finally free of Hyde. Finally... But he felt it wasn't over. Though he had other things to worry about now, such as keeping Jekyll safe and he also had something to discuss with Carew tomorrow morning. But the discussion could wait a while seeing as how the ex valet had an engagement party to plan as well. Sighing the silverette went downstairs and started writing in a notebook. He didn't know how much time had passed until Jekyll came downstairs. "Morning love... sleep well?"

Jekyll nodded and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. The silverette got up before following Jekyll and wrapping his arms around the ravenette's waist. Jekyll smiled softly as Utterson kissed his neck and shoulder and then playfully rubbed himself against the ex valet. Quickly Utterson stopped and pushed Jekyll away from him, not hard, just enough to separate them from each other. The silverette looked at Jekyll before shaking his head and quickly walking off. Jekyll watched him leave and wondered if it was something he did... The day passed quite slowly and the two never spoke to each other. They were scared from the fight against Hyde and all they've gone through these past two years. Utterson didn't even know who he was... He didn't know who he was, what he used to be...

Every night for 22 years a routine got set in place and the young 28 year old chemist would be forced to follow. He hated his master, and he resisted his commands for months until he couldn't bear the punishments anymore. He was being used for sex and sometimes his master would bring his friends over to watch him be tortured, they'd laugh, call him dirty names. The young chemist was being humiliated and there was nothing that could change that. He'd cry himself to sleep every night when he was left alone and pray he wasn't bothered until morning. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be saved... He wanted to escape from hell. But that was already done. However the two found each other again and defeated Hyde... or did they? Lanyon was sure he had killed Hyde but Utterson couldn't help but feel like it wasn't completely over...


	10. Chapter 10

Escape From Hell

Chapter 10: The Silverette and The Ravenette

 _17 years later..._

A teenage ravenette girl with silver streaks in her hair danced on stage. A red, purple, and white dress flowed with every movement. Every single playful movement made the crowd cheer with excitement, and a silverette and a ravenette were standing side by side smiling softly. It had taken two years for the two to get things back in order, Jekyll had agreed to quit his life as a slave as Utterson agreed to quit his life as a master if they agreed to get married a few months afterwards. Sadly Jekyll hadn't forgotten about what Hyde did to him during those years, but Utterson was there for him when he was needed. The silverette had found out that Jekyll was capable of having children after Jekyll had been getting sick for a month, and that was the moment he had purposed to him at a party. Oswald Carew and Randal Lanyon were happy to help them when they heard the news.

The two had been fighting for so long for their freedom, and it was worth it to know that things were going the way they wanted. But Utterson felt things weren't over, a constant feeling of fear and dread was always with him. And the silverette was scared, but he wouldn't say anything to Jekyll about it no matter how much the ravenette persisted. Jekyll was concerned for him and for their daughter, not only that, but the 45 year old was halfway through his second pregnancy. Given his age he was definitely going to kill Utterson for making him do this again. But in the end it was worth it knowing that Hyde wouldn't harm them again. Or will he? That was the question plaguing Jekyll's mind every day and night.

But they were ready if Hyde had survived and came back, everyone knew that if Hyde was alive, he'd hit them twice as hard. But now their escape was over, they escaped from hellfire. And now it was time they escaped to heaven's light. They were safe there, and that's where they'd stay. If Hyde came back then they'd have to stay with the light in order to overcome the darkness once again. Every night Utterson would be out on the balcony staring at the stars. And one night Jekyll approached him. "See anything Aloysius?" Utterson shook his head and looked over at Jekyll. "No, but I've got a bad feeling..." Jekyll nodded and stepped closer to him. "Me too..."

 **Thank you guys so much for supp me through this story, I have a sequel coming up for this story and I'm looking forward to writing it! Love you all, and stay awesome my Jekkies!**


End file.
